Coupure, déchirure
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: Une saint valentin non conventionnelle pour Hermione... Os écrit dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par Loufoca Granger


**Bonjour, voilà ma petite contribution à un concours d'OS organisé par Loufoca Granger à l'occasion de la saint valentin. Le thème était simple : une saint valentin non conventionnelle :) Enjoy !**

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Le soleil qui lui tapait directement dessus ne faisait qu'aggraver un mal de tête déjà horrible. Elle avait mal partout et se sentait étrangement barbouillée. Instinctivement, elle le chercha du regard. Il n'était pas dans le lit. C'était étonnant puisqu'il aimait bien dormir toute la matinée. Il avait besoin de son sommeil réparateur pour garder toute beauté, d'après lui. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'être romantique pour une fois et de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Elle allait se préparer à replonger dans son sommeil lorsque soudain tout lui revint en tête. Immédiatement les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait encore pleurer après hier soir. Apparemment si. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait arraché son cœur et l'avait remplacé par des barbelés rouillés. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui serait un jour possible de ressentir une telle souffrance. Elle se sentait misérable, inutile et conne, tellement conne…

Pour une fois elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait juste se morfondre toute la journée. Elle devait avoir l'air pathétique là, pleurant toute seule sur son lit, les cheveux emmêlés et ne réussissant pas à cacher que son visage était rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle aurait voulu crier mais sa voix s'était éteinte. Tout comme ses espoirs pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle était censée être une battante, n'abandonnant jamais. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas affronter le monde extérieur. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Et elle ne voulait voir personne. Ils risquaient de lui poser trop de questions. Mais elle devait aller travailler. Elle avait longtemps cru que son travail était sa raison de vivre. Aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle ne voulait pas travailler. Elle avait déjà à peine la force de respirer alors se lever, s'habiller, faire semblant que tout allait bien… C'était impossible.

Tout allait pourtant si bien… Après la guerre, elle pensait qu'elle trouverait le bonheur. Et ces dernières années elle y avait cru. Hier lui avait rappelé que la vie était cruelle.

Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. C'était stupide. L'Hermione de son adolescence se serait moquée d'elle. Si elle avait pu creuser un terrier et y rester cachée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie elle l'aurait fait. Elle avait honte d'elle-même mais elle était folle de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à prendre son cœur et lui rouler dessus avec un semi-remorque. Elle avait mal, tellement mal…

Elle tenta de se lever mais, quand ses yeux se portèrent sur la partie vide de son lit, les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elle tenta d'attraper un mouchoir dans un des nombreuses boites qui gisaient près de son lit. Elles étaient toutes vides. Son appartement était jonché de vieux mouchoirs et elle se sentait sale. Hier soir elle avait à peine le temps de prendre un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues qu'il était déjà inutilisable. Elle avait utilisé une boite de mouchoirs complète rien que pour aller de sa réserve, d'où elle avait ramené toutes ses réserves de mouchoirs, soit dix en tout, à sa chambre. Elle était pathétique mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Elle souffrait trop pour se prendre en pitié…

Elle n'avait pas la force de se lever mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à pleurer à grand flots. Elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et délibérément évita son miroir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder pour deviner le spectacle qu'elle renvoyait. Elle avait les cheveux hirsutes, son visage était à moitié caché par des mèches vicieuses. Cela ne lui permettait pas pour autant de cacher son nez rouge, ses joues baignées de larmes, ses yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, ses cernes noires, sa bouche tremblante, son visage si pâle en comparaison de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être un cadavre.

Elle aurait voulu prendre une douche froide et mourir. Mais son corps refusait de se laisser abattre contrairement à son moral. Elle se sentait si mal, le monde lui paraissait tellement froid maintenant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la température. Elle prit donc une douche chaude et elle se retrouva bien vite assisse dans sa baignoire, tenant la paume de douche de sa main gauche, sa main droite essayant vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui continuaient à couler de ses yeux. Elle aurait pu rester là toute sa vie mais même en mettant la température au maximum elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle décida que cette douche avait été un échec et s'essuya rapidement avant de retourner se pelotonner dans son lit.

Elle serra contre elle son oreiller. Il avait encore son odeur. Cela fit rejaillir ses pleurs. Elle était une vraie fontaine de larmes aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, sa peine était trop grande. Elle était complétement retournée. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle finirait un jour comme ça. Elle était pathétique mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'être en colère. Elle voulait juste que la douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur s'en aille. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était plus possible, plus maintenant. Elle mit son poing dans sa bouche et se mordit. Elle aurait voulu mourir, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait survivre à une telle douleur.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu sa voix, à force de hurler de colère. Elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait des aiguilles dans la poitrine à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur son côté du lit. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la vie sans lui… Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer… Elle se sentait stupide, telle une adolescente qui fait tout un drame d'une relation de rien du tout.

Elle réussit finalement à sortir de sa léthargie et appela sa secrétaire

« Annie ? Je ne me sens pas bien, je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui… » elle espérait que sa voix était assurée. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à paraitre calme très longtemps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fondre en larmes.

« Pas bien vraiment ? Je vois… Amuse toi bien avec Drago, Hermione » elle pouvait presque voir Annie lui lancer un clin d'œil. Elle n'avait pas la force de la contredire donc elle raccrocha. Rien qu'entendre son nom avait doublé sa douleur. Elle pensait que ce serait impossible vu l'immensité de sa peine mais apparemment elle avait tort.

Si elle avait été dans son état normal peut être qu'elle aurait réussi à avouer à Annie que la veille Drago l'avait quitté. Oui il avait eu l'audace de la larguer le treize février. Et comme Drago était très courageux il l'avait fait par hibou. Après cinq ans elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : le fait qu'il la quitte la veille de leur anniversaire ou sa couardise. Car oui, aussi cliché que cela sonne, ils s'étaient mis en couple un quatorze février.

Oh ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Leurs amis les avaient forcés. On ne peut pas forcer des gens à sortir ensemble me direz-vous ? Et bien vous avez tort. Ils avaient suffi que Ginny et Blaise, toujours prêts à leur mener la vie dure, versent dans chacune de leur part une potion d'amour. Ils avaient passé la soirée à confesser leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre avant de s'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que la potion s'était dissipée. Hermione avait alors regardé Drago, hésitant à faire le premier pas. C'était lui qui avait finalement pris les devants et l'avait embrassé, sans y être forcé cette fois. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que ce soir-là. Jamais aussi furieuse contre ses amis aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle refoula un sanglot. Leur histoire était à la fois banale et extraordinaire. Elle n'aurait jamais parié sur leur couple jusqu'à qu'ils commencent à vivre ensemble. Apparemment elle avait eu raison au début, elle pensa avec tristesse.

Cinq années jetées à la poubelle d'une simple lettre. Une lettre tellement sèche et informelle qu'Hermione se demandait si elle avait un jour connu Drago. Avait-il seulement été heureux une fois avec elle ?

Elle retrouva sous ses draps l'album photo que leurs amis leur avaient offert à Noël. Il était rempli de photos d'eux, tous leurs souvenirs y étaient. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : elle ouvrit le carnet et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

La première photo datait d'il y a tout juste cinq ans. C'était leur premier baiser. Drago était dans son désormais célèbre costard noir, celui qu'elle aimait tant et sur lequel elle avait tant fantasmé avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Il la tenait par la hanche et sa main droite était perdue dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'elle avait pour une fois laissés libres. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'excitation qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Elle portait une robe verte à bustier qu'elle avait achetée avec Ginny. Elle l'avait gardée et la re-portait traditionnellement à chaque quatorze février. Il semblait que Drago prenait un certain plaisir à l'en défaire. En dessous de la photo, se trouvait un petit texte que chacun de ses amis avait signé. Drago y avait écrit en gros « je t'aime ! ». Lire ses mots lui arracha le cœur. Soudainement tout semblait plus vide, le monde plus froid. Elle resserra contre elle sa couette et tourna hâtivement la page.

La page de droite représentait Drago couvert de farine dans la cuisine d'Hermione. Les murs étaient couverts d'une pâte jaune qu'Hermione se rappela être des crêpes. Elle sourit faiblement à ce souvenir. Drago avait essayé de cuisiner car il était jaloux du succès d'Hermione à chaque soirée. Il avait donc décidé de faire des crêpes, une recette tellement simple qu'un manchot pouvait le faire d'après elle-même. Il s'était avéré qu'un sorcier pouvait apparemment la rater. Drago avait réussi à faire exploser la pâte mais pas avant d'avoir enchanté la farine à se mesurer toute seule ce qui s'était révélé désastreux et expliquait la farine qui le recouvrait. Elle avait tellement ri quand elle l'avait trouvé dans sa cuisine qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre une photo. Cela faisait alors un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

La troisième photo les voyait à la plage. C'était une photo magique, que Pansy avait pris lors de leurs premières vacances en amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils partaient tous ensemble. La première fois qu'ils étaient tous en couple aussi. Pansy avait utilisé tout spécialement une caméra longue durée et Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photographie. Elle durait près d'une minute mais elle dégageait un tel bonheur qu'elle mit un peu de baume au cœur d'Hermione. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que le blond l'avait largué violemment la veille au soir. Ils avaient pourtant l'air tellement heureux… Hermione, espiègle , aspergeant Drago qui avait le dos tourné. Lui, se retournant brusquement et la prenant dans ses bras. Elle pouvait presque s'entendre rire alors qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas la chatouiller. Pour une fois il l'avait écouté et l'avait embrassé à la place. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'image jouer encore et encore. Elle aurait tellement voulu retourner en arrière, revivre ce moment. Ses lèvres lui manquaient. Il avait toujours été un peu fougueux et c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle pouvait le voir tellement clairement sur cette photo qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, à tourner la page. Elle ne se décida à le faire que quand une larme tomba sur la photo.

Elle ne réussit pas à contenir le flot de larmes qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu parler avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Juste pouvoir exprimer sa souffrance. Mais Ginny était sûrement occupée à profiter d'Harry et elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'entendre Hermione geindre. Pansy se rangerait toujours du côté de Drago et Hermione n'avait pas la force de subir une discussion avec Luna. Ron ne comprendrait jamais et serait gêné qu'elle lui parle de sa relation avec Drago. Elle était totalement seule. Elle resserra sa couverture autour d'elle et tourna courageusement la page.

Les deux pages suivantes contenaient un article de journal sorcier. Leur premier bal ensemble, se remémora-t-elle. Ils étaient magnifique tous les deux. Elle dans sa longue robe de gala d'un rouge feu et lui dans son costume aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle se souvenait que tous les journalistes s'étaient précipités sur eux à leur entrée. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que le plus fameux des Serpentards sort avec la plus fameuse des Gryffondors. Ils avaient passé la soirée à répondre aux questions des journalistes et à danser ensemble. Il y avait une photo d'eux, perdus dans leur petit monde, prise pendant une des nombreuses valses. On aurait dit un extrait de conte de fée. Mais tout cela était terminé maintenant, se rappela-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment les journaux allaient réagir à la nouvelle de leur rupture. Elle savait qu'ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie et elle en avait déjà marre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir vivre recluse, à ravaler sa dignité et à pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas possible quand on était une héroïne de guerre. Elle avait eu du mal avec le succès qui leur était tombé dessus sans prévenir. Drago l'avait aidée à surmonter tout ça, habitué qu'il était à être sous les projecteurs depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il l'avait éduqué aux voies de la bonne société et elle devait reconnaître que cela lui avait été utile. Elle renifla sans grande classe. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle voulait qu'il lui explique.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti. L'avait-il aimée ? L'avait-il seulement appréciée ? Comment pouvait-il être assez cruel pour la larguer par lettre ? Ne méritait-elle pas au moins une discussion ? Etait-il avec une autre fille en ce moment ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier ? Elle pensait qu'elle était une femme forte, que la guerre l'avait mûri. Et voilà qu'elle pleurait sans arrêt. Elle ne savait plus si c'était de honte ou de douleur.

On était le quatorze février, journée internationale des amoureux. Son copain l'avait larguée comme une pauvre tâche. Elle regarda dehors, la pluie tombait finement sur Londres. Son humeur maussade semblait s'être accordée avec le temps. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas le courage de continuer à regarder les photos d'eux. C'était trop douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à geindre, seule dans son lit. Elle voulait penser à autre chose. Elle repoussa résolument ses larmes et se leva. Elle s'affala dans son canapé, les épaules oscillant au gré de ses larmes. C'était trop dur. Tout lui rappelait Drago.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enserrant ses genoux dans ses bras. Elle pleura. Elle laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues sans prétendre les essuyer. Elle resta assisse là, à ne penser à rien, juste à tenter d'exorciser sa douleur.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par le bruit strident de sa sonnette. Elle sursauta violemment. Elle n'attendait personne. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa. Elle était dans un état lamentable et son appartement était un vrai chantier. Une vague de honte la submergea. Elle hésita à aller répondre mais une deuxième sonnerie l'obligea à réagir. Elle s'extirpa lentement du canapé et décida de jeter les apparences aux orties. Seuls ses amis connaissaient son adresse. Dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle, ils comprendraient pourquoi elle était aussi misérable.

Elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux rouges et bouffis rencontrèrent ses yeux gris qu'elle aimait tant. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

* * *

**Oui je suis horrible. Mais les explications (car explications il y a) auraient gâché ce que je voulais faire de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même :)**

**Et le titre est simplement constitué de synonymes du mot rupture :)**


End file.
